From Lonely Girl To Ghost
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rebecca was a lonely girl who was always sad. Then she dies. What will happen to her? Rated T for blood in the first chapter. My first real Danny Phantom fanfic, so please, no flames. Now on hiatus until July. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This story idea came to me not to long ago and I thought, why not? This is my first real Danny Phantom fanfic, so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Rebecca.**

* * *

**From Lonely Girl To Ghost**

Rebecca was softly crying as she left the school and slowly walked to her foster home. Having been abandoned long ago when she was just little, she had been living in foster homes for all of her life. Now, at sixteen, she was very unhappy and had no friends.

She was a girl who liked things other girls didn't like, so she was picked on for being different.

She was almost home when she heard a gunshot and then felt something hit her stomach, making her fall down as she checked and saw blood coming from a hole in her stomach. She felt herself getting weak from blood loss before she felt something else hit her head.

All Rebecca saw was a flash of blue before her eyes closed to the real world forever.

* * *

**What exactly did Rebecca see? Next chapter reveals some more!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2 What the ghost?

**Here is chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What the...ghost?**

The familiar tick-tocking of a clock made Rebecca slowly wake up as she sat up and looked around her. She saw bells and clocks around her and she got up, curiosity filling her as she looked out a window and saw just green space and noticed how the place looked like a clocktower, only somewhat different.

She then remembered being shot and looked down at her stomach, but to her surprise, her wounds weren't there, which confused her. "I got shot," she said. "Why isn't there a bullet wound in my stomach?"

"Because the ectoplasm healed you."

Rebecca jumped at the voice and turned to see a strange person floating towards her. Her eyes grew big as her mind realized what he was in a split second.

"GHOST!" she screamed and began to run, the adrenaline rush making her panic level rise as she ran to get away from the ghost.

"Time, out."

Rebecca felt her body freeze and saw the ghost move to stand in front of her before hitting the clock on his staff. "Time, in," he said and she felt her body unfreeze and she dodged to the side so that she wouldn't run into him. Shaking her head fast, she jumped up and ran for the door she saw, looking over her shoulder and seeing the ghost watch her. Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell down backwards as the thing she had hit had pushed her away after the impact.

"A human?!" asked a voice and Rebecca saw two others looking at her with a giant eyeball for a head each. Scrambling backwards, she tried to distance herself from them, but they came closer to her, making her jump up and run to another section of the clocktower.

The ghost with the staff sighed. "You two need to go," he said. "She is very confused right now and can't understand what's happening."

"She's a human!" said one of the eyeball guys.

"She was," answered the Master of Time. "She is now a halfa, because I had to intervene and just managed to save her in time and make her a halfa, as that was the only way to save her after she was shot."

The Observers were stunned and left afterwards, leaving Clockwork to go search for the new halfa. He had no trouble finding her.

Then again, being the Master of Time, he knew everything.

* * *

**Hmm, what did Clockwork mean that the ectoplasm healed her? Poor Rebecca, will she find out what happened to her?**

**The last line was borrowed from the Danny Phantom episode: The Ultimate Enemy.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3 A Family?

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Phantina, Clocktina, and Rebecca (Phantana).**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Family?**

Rebecca sat down on the bed that she had found in the room she had run in to after being spooked by those things. The first ghost's words came back to her.

"_Because the ectoplasm healed you."_

"What is ectoplasm?" she now asked aloud. "What did he mean?"

She had just stood up when she heard a strange sound and turned to see the same ghost she had first seen standing behind her now. "You're fast," he observed. "And you didn't use your powers."

Rebecca was now freaked out and went to run, but suddenly more ghosts appeared in front of her, making her run the other way, but two of them, who she noted looked like the ghost she was trying to get away from but a little different, grabbed her and held her securely by her arms.

"NO!" she screamed as the one with the staff floated closer to her. "Let me go!"

Clockwork raised his hand and made his duplicates disappear as he watched her try to get away, but he blasted her with time cuffs that she break free from, although she struggled hard. He watched as she stopped struggling and tears began to fall as she started to cry.

Rebecca felt a cold gloved hand on her cheek and flinched, but the ghost simply tilted her face up to look at him. "Don't be afraid, Rebecca," he said and she flinched again in surprise, her blue eyes wide.

She opened her mouth to ask him how he knew her name, but his gloved hand came over her mouth in a firm, yet gentle gesture. "Do not speak yet," he commanded her and she nodded, scared to make him upset.

Clockwork went to the door as he had heard the Observers suddenly come back and he sighed. "Not again," he said and moved through the wall to deal with the two annoyances. "I thought I asked you both to leave."

"We need to see the girl and see if she is worthy to be here, Clockwork," said one of them. "She's a human. She needs to prove her worth."

Clockwork sighed. "She has been through enough and I will not allow you to subject her to the training courses," he said firmly. "Now, go."

There was a hidden warning this time in the Master of Time's voice and the two Observers quickly went away, making Clockwork smile at their haste. He then when back to the room where the girl was.

"Don't listen to those two," he said to her, noticing how she flinched when he spoke, as if he had startled her. He reached out and the backs of his fingers rubbed her cheek before his hand moved up and stroked her hair. Rebecca was still a little afraid, but stopped struggling and Clockwork released her from the time cuffs. She sighed in relief.

"Who…who are you?" she asked in fear as she backed up when she saw him shift forms from adult to an old man. "What are you? What is this place?"

The ghost sighed and changed his form again, back to the young adult. "My name is Clockwork," he said to her and noticed how she looked at his staff and back at him.

"The Master of Time, right?" she asked, curiosity slowly replacing her fear.

Clockwork cocked an eyebrow in mild surprise. "What gave it away?" he asked her.

She pointed to his staff and then his wrists. "The clocks," she answered. "And your name."

He nodded and she looked at him again. "Wait, how do you know my name? And what did you mean the ectoplasm healed me? And what is ectoplasm?" she asked.

Clockwork reached into a hidden pocket in his cloak and pulled out a familiar wallet. She took it. "Oh, my photo I.D.," she said, realizing he must have searched her pockets for identification when she had fallen asleep.

"Ectoplasm is what ghosts like your ghost half and I are made of," the time-keeping ghost told her now. "You were almost dead when I saw you needed help and so I had to use some of my own ectoplasm to change you into a halfa."

"A halfa?" Rebecca now asked. "And your ectoplasm? Like your…DNA?"

Clockwork shifted forms again to an old man this time. "A halfa is a half-human, half-ghost, which is what you are, Rebecca," he said. "And yes, to the last two questions."

Rebecca wasn't sure what to think and suddenly a child's squeal shattered through the air, making her jump.

"Daddy!" a voice called out and Clockwork turned to the voice and held out his arms, a smile forming as a small ghost, no more than four years old, jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Clocktina, my little one," he said. "Were you good today?"

The young ghost nodded and then spotted Rebecca. "Daddy, who's that?" she asked, pointing to the halfa, who was debating whether to leave or stay.

"This is Rebecca," said Clockwork. "Although she may like to be called…Phantana."

Rebecca's head snapped up and looked at the Master of Time. "How did you know that was my other name, the one I came up with?" she asked him.

He pointed to a time window and Rebecca's past, when she had just been born a month before it looked, came into view. "I had to look into your past and find out what happened to you after I brought you here," he said. "Clocktina, please greet Rebecca."

The little ghost flew towards her and Rebecca flinched, forcing her hands to stay at her sides when she noticed them glowing a purplish color. The glow faded though, when she felt the small ghost hug her hard.

"I've always wanted a big sister," said Clocktina, surprising the girl.

"I think she'll be a fine older sister to you, Clocktina," said a voice and Clockwork smiled at his wife, Phantina, and kissed her. Phantina then came over.

"Rebecca, my name is Phantina. My husband, Clockwork, saved you and we have seen your hurt and pain. Therefore, I was wondering…?" Phantina paused and Rebecca looked at her, showing the other ghost that she was listening.

"Would you like to be part of our family?"

* * *

**Whoa! Looks like Rebecca might get a family! Stay tuned to see if she accepts the offer!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4 Comfort and Truth

**I updated! Yes! Here is chapter 4 of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Phantina, Clocktina, and Rebecca.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Comfort and Truth**

Rebecca was stunned. These ghosts wanted her to be a part of their family? Fear filled her as she remembered a similar question from a foster family who was abusive. She had almost fallen for it and vowed to never do it again.

But these ghosts seemed nice. She felt very confused and the room seemed to close in on her as her throat constricted a little. Shaking her head, she ran.

* * *

Phantina was confused. Why did the girl run? She looked at her husband who turned to the time screens. The horror they saw horrified them and Phantina quickly covered Clocktina's eyes, not wanting her daughter to see what the young girl had to go through.

Clockwork sighed heavily as the time window went blank again. "I'll go find her," he said to his wife and headed out.

* * *

Rebecca had meanwhile flown so fast with her eyes shut that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran into something hard, falling over and then she felt something catch her, but her eyelids felt really heavy and she felt so tired from flying. She then felt something being fitted to her head and she let out a small whine that turned into a whimper of fear.

"Shh," a deep voice whispered. "Sleep, little one. Sleep and dream."

She didn't want to, but she couldn't resist as she fully dropped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rebecca opened her eyes and saw a playground and children playing. She moved towards it and the children ran all around her, playing games of tag and hide-and-seek. The swings seemed to beckon her and she remembered how much she had enjoyed the swings so long ago. She now ran towards them, although it took a moment because her body didn't move very fast, but she made it and sat down on the swing, swinging back and forth and feeling a smile come on her face. Suddenly, it got dark very quickly and a wind started to pick up. The children faded away and Rebecca clung to the swing set as tightly as she could. That was when she heard laughter, laughter she was too familiar with.

"Come home, little Rebecca," said the voice. "It's rude to disobey your father."

"No," Rebecca whimpered and clung tighter. "You're not my father! You are a monster!"

"I am your father. Obey me, you little brat!"

Rebecca didn't let go of the swing set as the wind picked up. She closed her eyes tightly and when she felt hands grab her, she screamed.

"Child, wake up!" a voice called, but she didn't recognize it.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling against whoever had her in a death grip. "Leave me alone!"

"Child, open your eyes. You are dreaming. Awaken," said the voice again and she screamed again, suddenly finding herself in a strange room that had one lamp glowing beside her to provide light and staring up at a person who's body looked like a moonless sky and he had horns like a ram and red eyes, his mouth frowning as clawed-hands pinned her as she squirmed to get away, tears running down her face as she stopped struggling, realizing she couldn't get away and she began trembling, scared of what this being would do to her. As she looked up at him, she saw his face soften as the hands moved from her shoulders to behind her back, sitting her up before slipping beneath her arms and picking her up, bringing her closer to the person. She was still shaking as she felt him move his arms to where he cradled her within them, holding her securely, yet gently all the same. One hand began to stroke her head and with each stroke, her trembling lessened until she opened her eyes, which felt sticky from her now-dried tears, and looked up at him.

The being now moved towards the bathroom and took out a cloth and dampened it with cold water, moving back to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed, holding her as he held the cloth out to her. She hesitated and looked up at him uncertainly, until he gently brushed her cheek with the cloth, the coldness soothing her. Understanding, she took the cloth and washed off her face as he held her.

Rebecca felt much better after washing off her face and looked up at the being holding her as he gently rubbed her cheek soothingly, making her close her eyes and lean into his hand. Hearing a chuckle, she looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said gently. "I was worried when I heard you scream from your nightmare."

Rebecca looked down in shame and he tilted her chin up gently. "Rebecca, who was that voice in your dream, besides mine?" he asked.

Rebecca gasped in shock and now spoke. "How do you know my name?" she asked, certain she had not told him.

He smiled gently. "I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep," he said to her. "I placed the dream helmet on you to help you sleep, but when you started to cry out, I used my telepathy to see what was happening."

Rebecca now shook. "He's…a monster," she said to him, feeling Nocturne pull her closer into a hug, which made her cling to him. "Don't let him find me, please," she begged, starting to cry again.

The ghost of sleep sighed gently and began rubbing the girl's back to calm her down. He then became aware of another's presence and looked to see Clockwork watching them, a small smile quirking his face for a moment before he became serious again. "What happened?" he asked now.

Nocturne sighed. "She had a nightmare after I placed the helmet on her. It was about someone from her past that she is afraid of," he said.

Clockwork nodded. "Rebecca has suffered more abuse than I first thought," he said. "Almost her whole life was filled with abuse, some worse than others."

Nocturne nodded and felt Rebecca turn to look at Clockwork, her face taking on a shamed look as she turned her head into the dream ghost's shoulder. Clockwork floated closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca, I understand why you felt scared and ran away after Phantina asked you if you would become part of the family," he said. "Your past has kept you afraid and you don't want to get hurt again."

She nodded. "I'm too scared," she whimpered, making both ghosts sigh.

"We won't hurt you in any way, Rebecca," said Nocturne. "Clockwork and his family are good. You can trust him and the rest of us."

Rebecca looked uncertain, but feeling Nocturne and then Clockwork hug her to give her more comfort, she decided that maybe she could trust them, but she was still uncertain, which Clockwork picked up on.

"I, and the others, are willing to earn your trust," he said to her. She looked at him and nodded.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" she asked. Both ghosts nodded and she spoke again. "Is that offer to be a part of the family still open?"

* * *

**Looks like Rebecca is going to have a family. Will she trust them? Stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review!**

**(Updates will come slowly for this story, so please be patient).**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5 Daddy Clockwork

**Okay, here is a more fluffier chapter, although it's also a comfort one as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca (Phantana), Phantina, and Clocktina. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Daddy Clockwork**

Clockwork took Rebecca back to the Clocktower and Phantina had hugged and comforted the young girl and Clocktina had begged her new big sister to play with her. Rebecca had agreed, since it would get her mind off of things.

Later on, Phantina went with Pandora to have a girl's night and Clockwork had agreed, knowing that his wife needed a break now and again and promised to be waiting patiently for her return. They had kissed as Rebecca watched while Clocktina closed her eyes and was apparently a little squeamish on seeing her parents kiss. Rebecca was stunned. That was what people in love did? They kissed each other? She had only seen it a few times and other times when she was abused at the other homes, the others were often abused too. She now rubbed her arms, remembering when she had once had severe bruises on them from being punched hard. She still had doubts about Clockwork, but he seemed very nice and understanding, as had Nocturne. She didn't know what to think.

That night, Clockwork put Clocktina to bed and showed Rebecca her room. "You can decorate it any way you wish," he said to her. "The master bedroom is just down the hall here."

She had seen the door to the master bedroom and nodded. "Good night," she said in a low voice.

"Good night," he said, gently squeezing her shoulder, to which she flinched, he noticed. He let go and nodded with a smile, floating away to the master bedroom while she went inside her new room. It was nice and when she saw the big bed, she at once fell onto it, clothes on as she fell fast asleep.

Only to wake up from a nightmare at about three a.m. Crying, she got up and changed her clothes, since her others were soaked with sweat from her nightmare. After changing into a pair of pajamas, Rebecca was too scared to go back to sleep. The nightmares always came and she could never get a decent sleep. Sighing, she went into the hallway and silently floated over to it so that she wouldn't wake up Clocktina and she opened the door, looking in.

* * *

Clockwork had been sleeping when he heard the door open slowly. He was confused for a moment since Phantina never used the door when she came home late at night, but then he remembered looking at the time stream and seeing Rebecca wake up early from another nightmare. He now opened his eyes and looked toward the door, where the girl now stood.

"Rebecca?" he asked, making her jump. He turned on a light and saw she was shaking and her eyes were filled with tears. With a gentle sigh, he motioned her to come sit down on the bed. She did so, but watched him the whole time, he noticed. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asked gently. She nodded and he held his arms open to her. She looked at him, confused as to what the gesture meant, until he moved one hand and beckoned her closer. She obeyed and found herself wrapped up in the time ghost's blue arms as he hugged her.

Rebecca noticed how he hugged her. It was very similar to how Nocturne had hugged her and comforted her. This unexpected kind gesture from Clockwork made her cling to him and cry hard into his shoulder. "Don't let him find me," she pleaded him, crying harder.

"Who, Rebecca?" he asked, although he had a feeling he knew.

"My father," she sobbed. "Don't let him find me."

Clockwork looked at the small time window in the room with them, since he kept a small one on hand for instances like this and looked into Rebecca's past and saw the man she was speaking about.

Steven Forntel was his name and he was both a drunk and used drugs after his wife's death when Rebecca was only three. After he had hit her, he abandoned her and someone found her and brought her to the foster homes, but no matter where she went, Steven kept finding her and hitting her more, until at last he had been arrested two years prior, but due to all the abuse, Rebecca was bullied and had trouble in school and for two years afterwards became very withdrawn. Then the stray bullet hit her and she ended up here.

Sighing, Clockwork placed the small time window aside and held Rebecca comfortingly. "He doesn't know where you are, Rebecca. He can't hurt you again," he said.

She shook her head. "He has ghost friends," she said. "They've often caught me and brought me to him."

Clockwork frowned as he remembered three ghosts that had been banished to the dark realms for doing business with a human. "Ah, those three," he said now. "They don't know where you are either. They are in the dark realms, and no ghost comes back from there."

The reassurances did little to ease her, but she looked up at him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back. "Rebecca," he said gently. "You can start over here. With a new family and perhaps a new name, if you wish."

"But why?" she asked. "Why did you help me?"

He smiled gently. "You've suffered so much, little one," he said. "I wanted to make sure you would have a chance at what you desired, a family."

Rebecca nodded and then realized that Clockwork was acting very father-like to her. Could she really let go of her old life and start new? She wanted to and made up her mind.

"Clockwork?" she now asked, getting his attention. "Can I call you Dad?"

A bit surprised, Clockwork then smiled at her. "Of course you can," he said. "You want us to be your family?" She nodded. "Then, we'll take care of the process in the morning," he said.

Rebecca looked at him. "Can I keep my name and my other name?" she asked.

He nodded. "Would you prefer other ghosts call you by your ghost name and us and a few others call you by your given name?" he asked. She nodded again. "Alright, my little Rebecca."

She smiled and hugged him again. "Daddy? Can I stay here for tonight?" she asked.

Clockwork understood it was because of her nightmare. "You may, my daughter," he said and tucked her in beside him. She felt safer then.

"Good night, Daddy," she said, feeling safe and secure for the first time in her life.

"Good night, my little Rebecca," he said. "Tomorrow is a new day. The day when Phantana shall be known in the Ghost Zone."

Smiling, both the master of time and his new daughter fell sound asleep.

* * *

**Well, looks like Rebecca finally trusts Clockwork and she called him 'Dad'. Will she be able to trust the others too? Stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6 Uncle Frostbite

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca (Phantana), Phantina, and Clocktina.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Uncle Frostbite**

The next morning, Clockwork and Phantina took Clocktina and Rebecca to the FarFrozen realm and Clocktina kept excitedly talking about spending time with someone she called 'Uncle Frostbite.'

"Dad, who's Frostbite?" Rebecca asked.

"An old friend," answered Clockwork.

"You will like him, Rebecca," said Phantana reassuringly. She knew it would take a little time before Rebecca called her 'Mom', but she had to be patient for that.

They now landed in the FarFrozen and looked around. Suddenly, Rebecca heard something move behind her and she turned quickly and saw a white beast with horns. Its sudden appearance scared her badly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rebecca screamed and her scream turned into a ghostly wail, to everyone's surprise as the beast was thrown back and Rebecca was also thrown back into the snow, but she jumped up fast and hid behind Clockwork. "W-w-what was that?" she asked, shaking.

Clockwork sighed, making Rebecca flinch and the Time Ghost berated himself for not telling Rebecca earlier about Frostbite. "I believe that was Frostbite who surprised you," he said. "And your ghostly wail developed a bit sooner than I had thought it would."

Rebecca looked at the beast she now understood was Frostbite as he stood back up and walked towards them. She ducked down further behind Clockwork as she wished she could hide in his cape.

Frostbite let out a jolly laugh. "Clockwork! Phantina!" he said joyfully, pulling them both into a huge hug, making Phantina laugh and Clockwork smile a little.

"It's good to see you too, Frostbite," said Phantina, hugging the ghostly beast affectionately.

"Uncle Frostbite!" Clocktina squealed and flew towards him and he caught her and embraced her as well.

"My goodness, Clocktina, you've grown again," Frostbite chuckled and then noticed the first girl he had startled and noticed how she stood a bit back, her face unreadable. "A new friend, Clockwork?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, she is our new daughter," Clockwork answered. "Her name is Rebecca, although she does go by her ghost name 'Phantana' occasionally."

Frostbite let out another happy laugh, giving Rebecca the hint that he was a kind ghost and wouldn't harm her, but she was still shy and a little afraid. She then saw Clockwork move towards her. "Come, my little Rebecca," he said to her. "You should come meet your new uncle."

Rebecca looked worried and glanced at Frostbite, who guessed what was on her mind. "Your ghostly wail is very impressive, Rebecca," he said warmly. "With a little practice, you can make it even more powerful."

Rebecca shyly moved behind Clockwork again as uncertainly filled her. Clockwork only gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, Frostbite. Rebecca has trust issues because of her abusive past," he said.

Frostbite was shocked that Rebecca had been abused and didn't blame her for being scared of him. After all, he was a bit of a giant. He now smiled. "No worries, my friends," he said as he placed Clocktina on his right shoulder, the little four year old giggling happily as she hung on. "Will you join us today?"

Clockwork smiled sadly. "I'm afraid Phantina and I have some business to attend to," he said. "We were hoping you could watch over the girls for a little while. A few hours, at most, depending on how long the process to have Rebecca legally in our family takes."

Frostbite grinned cheerfully. "No problem," he said. "I'll be happy to watch over them."

Smiling, Clockwork turned to Rebecca as Phantina was telling Clocktina to behave herself. "Rebecca, I know you're afraid, but Frostbite is a wonderful ghost and will never hurt you. Please, can you give him a chance to earn your trust, as I have?" he asked her.

She looked over at Frostbite as he held Clocktina in his arms and the little ghost was giggling happily, not afraid at all. She then looked at Clockwork again.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll try," she promised, although she was still a little scared.

Clockwork smiled. "That's my girl," he said and accepted a hug from her before gently pushing her towards the FarFrozen leader as he then took Phantina's hand and they teleported away.

Frostbite placed Clocktina on his left shoulder now and lay a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. She looked at him and he then held that same hand open in front of her. She took it a little hesitantly and was flung gently onto the snow yeti's other shoulder as he then walked towards his home.

"I hope you'll like it here, Rebecca," he said. "And don't worry. We FarFrozen are peaceful people."

She was going to have to trust him on that one. After they arrived, they all sat down and ate some lunch and then Clocktina began racing around and giggling. "Chase!" she giggled, making Frostbite laugh and chase after the little ghost. Rebecca watched as Frostbite caught her little sister and tickled her, making Clocktina laugh cutely. She looked out the window and saw the village below. Frostbite noticed. "You may explore the village," he said. "Just please don't go beyond the gate."

Nodding in understanding and thanks, Rebecca flew off and landed in the village, watching the FarFrozen work and watching their children play. One of the male FarFrozens was making a beautiful crystal out of ice and he presented it to a female FarFrozen, who accepted it and they kissed, making the others cheer happily and Rebecca was confused. It was obviously a happy moment. "What happened?" she asked the FarFrozen next to her.

"Ah, true love," he said. "My brother is marrying the girl he loves so much."

Rebecca was stunned. Love? She still didn't understand the whole concept. Her hands then glowed blue and became like ice, surprising her as she then tried it again, only it was more controlled and she tried to focus on making the crystal she had seen the other one make and to her surprise, she succeeded on the first try. "Ice powers?" she asked herself and came to a large arena that was empty, the perfect place to practice.

For a little while, not even noticing she was being watched, she practiced with her new ice powers. It was only when she turned around that she saw Frostbite watching her. Immediately, she felt her face get red as she swiftly got rid of her ice sword and stood there.

Frostbite noticed her nervousness. "Forgive me, little one, I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "I noticed you were practicing and you were doing very well."

Rebecca's head snapped up at his praise. "I did?" she asked in shock.

Frostbite nodded. "How about a little sparring match?" he asked, forming his own sword. "Your ice skills will come in handy with practice."

Rebecca would have said no, but she did want to test her skills. "Okay," she said, deciding she could do this.

Surprisingly, she met most of Frostbite's attacks and he was pleased. "Well done, Rebecca," he said. "Or would you prefer me to call you Phantana?"

Rebecca realized that she trusted Frostbite now and as he was a member of the family, she made a decision. "Please call me Rebecca, Uncle Frostbite," she said.

Frostbite's surprise turned into joy and joyful chuckling as he swept the halfa into a big hug and she returned his hug, happy to have such a great uncle.

Meanwhile, Clockwork and Phantina had signed all the necessary paperwork and it was official that Rebecca was their daughter and was now known to the ghost zone as Phantana, daughter of Phantina and Clockwork.

* * *

**Well, Rebecca now trusts Frostbite and she's officially Clockwork and Phantina's daughter. How will she do? Find out!**

**(The next chapter for this story will come in July, as I'll be working on another project that will require all my attention and I won't be able to work on my stories, but don't worry. I'll be back in July with more for this story!)**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
